


Двое и смерть

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Геллерт почти умер.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Двое и смерть

Геллерт приснился ему в самом начале апреля, вскоре после Дня дураков. 

Одетый в черное и синее, с небрежно повязанным шейным платком, Геллерт стоял у окна. В те дни как раз случилось новолуние, но во сне луна, полная и яркая, светила точно фонарь. Волосы Геллерта почти сияли в этом свете, блестели пуговицы и пряжки, а лицо оставалось в тени.

Альбус шагнул к нему, не осознавая, что это сон, помня только, что Геллерт четыре месяца пробыл в тюрьме. Значит, бежал.

Но почему он пришел?

— Ты не...

«Ранен», — хотел сказать Альбус. В полумраке он увидел тень улыбки, отрицательный жест. Теперь Геллерт был совсем рядом, но разглядеть его лицо все еще не удавалось.

— Я ненадолго, — отозвался Геллерт легко. — Не напрягайся так. Я просто зашел, скажем так, попрощаться.

— О чем ты?

— Неважно. — Геллерт поймал его руку и прижался щекой к ладони — такой странный, несвойственный ему, слишком уязвимый жест.— Неважно, mein Herz. Ничего уже не важно.

— Геллерт...

Альбус наконец увидел его лицо — спокойное, беспечальное. Увидел солнечную как в юности, светлую, неожиданную улыбку.

— Прощай, mein Herz. Не грусти.

Он таял в лунном свете, становился все прозрачней. Альбус протянул было руку, но перед ним была пустота, никого, ничего. Только отзвук голоса в темноте: «Не грусти...»

Это его «не грусти» было настолько на Геллерта не похоже, что Альбус испытал невольный приступ страха. Рванулся вперед, забыв о стене и оконном проеме, и разминулся с ними — так, как это бывает лишь во снах. Упал коленями в траву и увидел впереди медлительную темную реку, высокую фигуру, стоящую в лодке, а рядом — Геллерта, призрачного, почти уже не существующего. Закричал:

— Нет! Не садись в лодку! Постой!

Геллерт оглянулся.

Альбус пробежал разделявшие их несколько ярдов, вцепился в призрачные плечи, которые под его пальцами обрели смутную телесность. Геллерт что-то сказал, засмеялся, но Альбус не услышал. На мгновение он выпал в совершенно другую реальность, где не было ни реки, ни бархатно-черного неба, ни луны с ее серебристым сиянием. Только яркий свет зачарованных ламп и металлические стены с ржавеющими, старыми заклепками на швах. Переговаривались несколько человек. Двое стояли на коленях у распростертого на полу тела.

— Нет, — сказал кто-то. — Все бесполезно. Он мертв.

Тощее тело, обряженное в затхлое тряпье, лежало на боку, голова была запрокинута. Серое безжизненное лицо, заросшее бородой, казалось почти неузнаваемым. Альбус на миг понадеялся, что это не Геллерт. Это не мог быть Геллерт.

Нет.

Проклятье, нет!

Альбус почувствовал прикосновение теплых губ. Легкий смешок прозвучал около его лица. Лунный свет, и ночная тьма, и свежий ветер с реки — все это вернулось, а маленькая комната, где люди стояли вокруг мертвого тела, начала таять.

— Нет... — повторил вполголоса Альбус. — Забери лучше меня. Не трогай его, забери меня.

Фигура в лодке шевельнулась.

— О, прекрати, — сказал Геллерт. — Ты сам не понимаешь, что несешь. Наяву ты никогда этого не пожелал бы. Успокойся. Это просто сон, Ал. Обычный сон.

Однако он упорно держался между Альбусом и лодкой, словно защищая Альбуса от того, кто в ней находился. Сквозь призрачное лицо Геллерта проступали редкие звезды и темные силуэты деревьев на противоположном берегу.

— Я так соскучился по тебе. — Геллерт снова поймал его руки, спрятал в них свое призрачное лицо. Прикосновение было живым, очень теплым. Вполне настоящим. — Я соскучился. — А потом прибавил вполголоса, оглянувшись: — Дай мне немного времени. Еще немного.

И темная фигура отступила. Оттолкнулась веслом от берега. Лодку понесло течением.

Альбус вздохнул освобождено. Вместе с лодкой река словно унесла его память. Альбус смотрел в белобрысую встрепанную макушку и понимал только одно: Геллерт здесь, рядом с ним. Пусть во сне, но пока этот сон длится...

Ему что-то снилось и до того, но что в том сне происходило, Альбус почти не помнил. Только небольшую комнату, полную обеспокоенного народа. Но и это воспоминание постепенно угасало.

Полупрозрачный Геллерт льнул к его рукам.

— Я так соскучился.

Разве что во сне подобное и могло происходить.

— Я тоже, — сказал Альбус. — Мне очень тебя не хватает. Очень...

Геллерт поднял голову, и Альбус увидел, как проступают в призрачном лице живые участки. Губы. Щека, которой Геллерт прижимался к его ладони. Однако прямо на глазах жизнь снова ушла, истаяла капля по капле, и сердце Альбуса сжалось.

За полосой песчаного пляжа росла редкая трава, потом начинался кустарник, одинокие деревья. Геллерт увлек его туда. Меж кустов отыскалась небольшая полянка, здесь они и остановились. Альбус не выдержал, перехватил Геллерта за плечи, прижался всем телом, хоть это было все равно, что прижиматься к туману. У губ Геллерта не было ни плотности, ни вкуса.

Но постепенно Альбус начал ощущать — шершавую мягкость губ, теплое дыхание, прикосновения настойчивого языка. Почувствовал под своими ладонями ткань одежды, под которой скрывалось живое, осязаемое тело.

Движение белобрысых ресниц. Расширенный зрачок светло-голубого глаза. Едва заметная щетина. Запах — немного изменившийся с годами, но все такой же родной, единственный в мире запах...

Альбус потерял способность мыслить. Он забыл о смерти. Забыл о реальности, той, где магический мир находился на грани войны, а преступник сидел в тюрьме. Осталось только телесное, нерассуждающее, жадное — воплощенная жизнь в самом низменном, примитивном ее варианте.

Одежда Геллерта опадала клочьями тумана. Альбус целовал, облизывал, что попадалось, — худое плечо, поджарый живот, колени, щиколотки. Геллерт, все не вполне воплощенный, наполовину призрачный, ластился к нему, будто кот, вжимался телом в тело. Наяву он никогда таким не был, или все это просто забылось, изгладилось из памяти под влиянием немилосердного времени.

Жаркое, беспощадное, немилосердное наваждение. 

Альбус обнимал его всем телом, всем своим существом, пока руки Геллерта расстегивали его брюки, спускали вниз вместе с бельем. Наконец прохладная рука Геллерта обхватила его член. И Альбус застонал ему в плечо, слегка прикусил бледную кожу. Воздух вдруг показался горячим. Мгновенно согревшаяся ладонь Геллерта двинулась вдоль, заскользила, слегка сжимая. Губы Геллерта отыскали его рот, теплый язык скользнул по деснам. 

Мгновения телесности, которые, растягиваясь, обратились в вечность. Соприкосновение разгоряченных, потных тел, подол рубашки, попавший между бедер, брюки, сползшие к щиколоткам. Ощущение чужого члена в своей ладони. Альбус начал двигать рукой, подстраиваясь к заданному ритму. Геллерт что-то шептал ему на ухо, однако Альбус не разбирал слов. 

Луна заливала все вокруг серебряным светом. Ветер шелестел листвой. Шумела река.

Уткнувшись в плечо Геллерта, вжимаясь потным лбом в мокрую горячую кожу, Альбус кончил, выплеснулся на руку Геллерта, на его живот. Геллерт кончил следом. Альбус почти лег на него, размазывая смешавшееся семя. Выдохнул давнее, из юности:

— Mein Sonne, mein Sonnelein...

Геллерт под ним ощутимо вздрогнул.

Альбус скатился с него в траву. Притянул к себе, обнял. Геллерт со вздохом опустил голову Альбусу на плечо. Около шеи Альбус почувствовал его теплое, влажное дыхание.

Частое биение сердца постепенно успокаивалось. Луна, беспечальная, любопытная, смотрела на них с черных небес.

Альбуса разбудил шелест травы. Приподнявшись, Альбус оглядел тело Геллерта — материальное, совершенно живое. Вот только поза — на боку, с запрокинутой головой — напомнила о чем-то...

Раздвинулись ветви кустов. Высокая темная фигура, закутанная в плащ, вышла на их маленькую полянку, и Альбус вспомнил все — и мертвое изможденное тело на полу допросной, и солнечную улыбку, и тихое «прощай, mein Herz».

— Нет.

Мучительное оцепенение напало на него. Альбус не в состоянии был двинуться с места, закрыть Геллерта собой. А тот спал, безмятежный, будто ребенок, и эта детская безмятежность так не вязалась с ним, уже давно и глубоко взрослым, много пережившим.

Темная фигура склонилась над ними, неотвратимая и безмолвная.

— Прошу тебя... Возьми меня вместо него.

Словно в ответ Альбусу представился мир без Геллерта — внезапная война между магами, разразившаяся после его гибели, жесткие действия его сторонников, смерть множества магов и магглов. Поэтому ты хочешь его спасти?

И Альбус подумал: «Нет».

Идея Великого блага все еще владела им, блага для магов и магглов вопреки его собственному. Собой он пожертвовал бы с легкостью, если бы это оказалось необходимо. Но жизнь Геллерта — совершенно другое дело. Даже если бы его смерть казалась необходимой, Альбус все равно стал бы его спасать.

А темные пальцы меж тем коснулись щеки Геллерта, погладили так нежно — словно возлюбленного. Слишком много стало жизни. Так много...

— Возьми меня вместо него, — повторил Альбус безнадежно. — Забери меня первым.

Невыносимый взгляд обратился на него. Слишком много жизни. Может быть, потом.

— Меня первым...

Тебя первым.

Фигура вдруг кивнула ему. Тебя первым. Она развернулась и пошла прочь. Альбус дышал так, словно пробежал несколько миль. Геллерт спал, живой и невредимый.

Живой.

Альбус лег рядом, обнял, прижался щекой к его щеке. Живой. О, Геллерт...

Живой.

\---

Альбус проснулся и сел на кровати. Часто билось сердце. Он поднялся и, неслышно ступая босыми ногами, подошел к окну. Луны не было. В темном небе мерцали холодные звезды.

А в Нью-Йорке стоял самый разгар дня, и страшно было думать о том, что может там происходить. Проклятье, Геллерт, что же ты делаешь — с миром и с собой!

Нет, это сон. Всего лишь сон. Американцы не зайдут так далеко, иначе им придется отвечать перед Международной конфедерацией магов. Геллерт — не из тех заключенных, которых можно уморить без суда и следствия. Погибни он в тюрьме до официального приговора — поднимется такое...

Но что если случайность, ошибка какого-то ретивого аврора? Что если он и в самом деле умрет вот так?

«Тебя первым», — вспомнилось Альбусу. Бывает ли смерть великодушной, слышит ли она обращенные к ней мольбы?

В тишине, в темноте собственной спальни Альбус повторил:

— Я прошу тебя, пусть я умру первым.

\---

Едва очнувшись, еще толком не осознав, где он и что с ним, Геллерт услышал:

— Все в порядке. Он дышит.

Геллерт лежал на полу. Яркий свет бил в глаза, мешая рассмотреть окружение. Нужно было сесть, какой смысл валяться, будто полураздавленный червяк. Однако тело, изнуренное, ослабевшее, не желало его слушаться.

Медленно, по крупицам собирая остатки сил, он сумел повернуться на бок. Опираясь обеими руками об пол, приподнялся, все-таки сел, сгорбившись. Нечесаные волосы завесой упали на лицо.

Геллерт сказал хрипловато:

— Неужели вы меня уже оплакали, бедняжки? Продолжим?

Кружилась голова. Геллерт видел только пол и собственные колени. Потом обнаружил, что снова лежит, сглотнул горьковатое зелье. Голоса, разговаривавшие над ним, то приближались, то отдалялись.

Кто-то придерживал его под голову, затылком Геллерт чувствовал тепло чужой ладони. Мелькнула беспомощная, жалкая в своей нелепости мысль: вот если бы это была _его_ ладонь. Прижаться бы хоть на мгновение...

Что только ни приходит в голову в моменты телесной слабости. 

Вспомнилось одно из обрывочных видений о будущем, где Альбус, сидя на краю стола, говорил кому-то: «Все, чего я хочу, это победа над Гриндельвальдом».

Да, родной. И однажды ты ее получишь, раз уж так хочешь. Но не сегодня. И не завтра. Придется тебе потерпеть.

Геллерт снова провалился в беспамятство и увидел реку, залитую лунным светом, нежную рябь волн и лодку, уплывающую вниз по течению. Темная фигура в лодке оглянулась через плечо и помахала ему рукой.

Не сегодня...


End file.
